Hamilton Ships Oneshots
by unapologeticmango
Summary: A collection of oneshots, AUs and head canons that include fluff, angst etc. A few are modern, some are historical. Ships include - Lams, Jamilton, Mullette, Jeffmads, Philidosia, Marliza, Kingsbury and maybe Hamlaf (yes it's a lot)
1. Heyo Kiddos

**Heyo kiddos!**

 **As the title suggests, this is a collection of Hamilton ships oneshots, AUs and head canons all in one place. Some are modern, and others are historical**

 **Feel free to skip this,** **but this page does contain all the warnings so don't blame me if you see something you don't like ;-;**

 **There are a variety of ships I plan to make these oneshots about, but in the future I may make a non romantic one. I also plan to do this with a different fandom, maybe Voltron Legendary Defender and/or Harry Potter**

 **The ships I plan to write about are as follows:**

 **Lams, Jamilton, Mullette, Kingsbury, Peglaf, Marliza and Jeffmads**

 **I might do a Hamlaf, Hamliza and the Revolutionary Poly Squad one as well**

 **! Warnings !**

 **Some may contain slash and fem!slash**

 **Some may contain suicidal themes such as self harm**

 **Some may contain NSFW themes :O (but I will put a separate warning on those)**

 **The musical Hamilton and all characters in these oneshots belong to our lord and saviour Lin Manuel Miranda**

 **Oki enjoy! :P**


	2. Ice Cream - Mullette

Ice Cream

Ship - Mullette

On a particularly rainy Saturday morning, Hercules Mulligan opened the freezer. Not because he was hungry, but because he was bored and knew that food was the only solution to his problem.

Herc also knew that he had bought a tub of ice cream yesterday, and had been savouring the thought of devouring it all day. However, there are other people in this world who find great delight in eating ice cream.

Boyfriends.

" _Laaaaf?"_

"Yeah?"

"Did you eat my ice cream?!"

"No, mon amour,"

"Are you sure? It was right here,"

"Uhhh..."

"Well?!"

"Maybe..."

" _Laf!"_

The Irish man poked his head round the door and glared at his roommate, who was blinking innocently at him.

"Mon amour..." Lafayette started in an attempt to fix the situation

"Don't call me 'love'! I was in serious relationship and you broke it! You're tearing this family apart!" snapped Herc.

"With...with the ice cream...?"

" _Yes!"_

"Oh my goodness Herc, tu es fou mais je t'aime,"

Hercules sighed "Oh I give up,"

So only one had ice cream that day, whilst the other was left bored.

 _Mon amour - My love_

 _Tu es fou m_ _ais je t'aime_ _\- You're crazy, b_ _ut I love you_


	3. The King Is Dying - Kingsbury

The King Is Dying

Ship - Kingsbury

"Oh Sammy, I'm _dying!"_

"Sir, you only have a cold,"

"Yes, yes I'm _dyinggg,"_

Samuel Seabury looked down at the ruler of the British Empire and sighed.

"I call for your doctors, sir,"

"No! Please stay Sammy,"

"But sir-"

"Ohhh Sammy, you're the only one who understands me,"

Samuel frowned. It had been a bad enough day already without the King being ill. Signs of a rebellion from the Americans had increased so much that people were beginning to say that they were on the verge of war.

"Do you want me to tell someone else to retrieve them?"

King George nodded

He walked towards a nearby guard and whispered in his ear, "Call for the doctors and tell them that the King is sick,"

As the guard hurried away, Samuel turned back to George, who was now laying on his throne eating grapes.

"There. The doctors will be here in a few-"

"Sammy?"

Samuel was cut of abruptly by the King, who was looking at him thoughtfully.

"Y-yes your Highness?"

"Come,"

Reluctantly, the messenger walked towards the throne and looked at George expectantly.

"My cheek hurts,"

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"It hurts. Can you kiss it better?"

" _Sir!"_

George shrugged and popped a grape into his mouth.

"I am the King, Samuel,"

Blushing furiously, Samuel kneeled down and kissed him on the cheek, then turned away immediately, heart pumping at an inhuman speed.

"Where are you going?" asked George.

"T-to see if the doctors have arrived s-sir,"

As Samuel rushed out of the room, he didn't see the King grinning behind him, nor did he hear him ask the guards to cancel the doctors visit because he mysteriously felt better.


	4. John Hated Parties - Lams

John Hated Parties

! NSFW themes !

Ship - Lams

John hated parties. He hated the loud, mind numbingly repetitive music. He hated the jostling mess of sweaty bodies on the dance floor. He hated the stupid people who would get stupidly drunk and do stupid things.

Yet here he was, standing in the corner of a room at a party, the very thing he despised, pretending to check a text on his phone when really he was scrolling through Tumblr in attempt to stop him from having a mental breakdown. Everyone had been invited by Madison to his house for the 'party of the year' and apparently you'd be an idiot not to come. According to Herc. He sighed and checked the time. It had only been ten minutes but he already wanted to leave.

Unlike his wildly insane friends, John preferred to stay quiet and would go into a medically induced coma if anyone tried to talk to him, let alone flirt.

Looking up, he couldn't help but grin at the sight of Lafayette and Herc dancing like no one was watching, and Alex at the bar hitting on anyone that so much as glanced at him. But who wouldn't look up at this obnoxious teen, jabbering on about God know what? Who wouldn't want to gaze into his eyes and tell him that you knew what he was talking about, even if you didn't have a clue?

 _Jesus John, snap out of it,_ he told himself sharply, and tore his gaze from the brunette. After much deliberation (and reluctance), he decided he was going to have to try and get to Laf and tell him he was going to leave. However, before he could even take a step forward, one of those hot, sweaty bodies had fallen onto John, knocking him off his feet.

The other person let out a shriek as their cup flew towards John. It hit him straight in the chest, covering his shirt with whatever liquid was in it.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" the person apologised frantically.

"Great," growled John, getting to his feet. He was dripping wet and was going to have to change. "It's fine, I just...Maria?"

In the light he could now see the sheepish expression of none other than Maria Reynolds. She opened her mouth but John cut her off.

"I thought you were going on a break from alcohol?"

"I know...but...it was calling to me..."

"Jesus Christ...I'm going to get this cleaned up,"

He stumbled through the frenzy of people to the hallway where there was still a few people mingling, but there were significantly less than in the rest of the house. John climbed the stairs warily, watching for anyone else who might feel the need to trip over him.

John tried the door for the bathroom, but it was locked. He could hear noises coming from inside and he wasn't planning on finding out what or who they were coming from.

He approached a bedroom and, after listening to hear if anyone was hooking up in it, opened the door. It was empty, much to his relief.

 _Thank God I prepare for this shit,_ he thought as he pulled out a spare shirt from his bag. John pulled off his soaking wet one and stuffed it in his bag, and was about to change into the dry shirt when the door slammed open. It was Alex.

"Jesus Lex!" yelled John, stumbling backwards. The shirt fell from his grip and he was left topless. "I'm in the middle of something can you please leave?"

Alex stared at his flustered face blankly, then took a step into the room and shut the door behind him, locking it. He leaned down and picked up the shirt. John exhaled, but before he could take the shirt, Alex had tackled him onto the bed, his lips connecting with John's. He turned a cherry red, and tried desperately to push him off.

However, Alex decided that he wasn't letting go, and after two minutes of struggling, John gave in. Not so gently, Alex pushed him up against the wall, letting his tongue venture in John's mouth. He couldn't help but let out a moan, and the kissing briefly stopped when Alex broke away to grin at him. John was about to beg for more when Alex began to kiss John's collar bone.

Alex's hands made their way down to his hips, and before John knew it, he was trying to undo John's belt buckle. He froze for a second, wondering what he should.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought, pushing his hands under Alex's shirt.

John hated parties.

But you can learn to love things.


End file.
